


TEMPtations

by andobatched



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andobatched/pseuds/andobatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna gets a new job tempting at Scotland Yard, her mundane life is about to take a sudden change of events and it could all be thanks to a certain silver haired fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

“I need the car today”

“What for?”

“A job”

“You, you have a job?”

“Yes, mother, I have a job, a J.O.B”

And that was how it all started, over an argument over who drank the last of the milk and why the tumble dryer was still full and not empty. A quick transition into their daily routines and Donna finally confronted her mother about the way she was being treated and then she was no longer unemployed. The look on her face, Donna felt a sense of pride as she left the house, even managing to swish her hair over her shoulder in a semi dramatic way.

Just because she lived with her mother did not mean that Donna had to take any of their downgrading comments. She was a woman, she was going to make something of herself and even if that wasn’t going happen today, there was always tomorrow. What struck Donna the most was that her grandfather would give her this sad look when ever she mentioned doing something different with her life, he would put his hand on her shoulder and then just not say anything – as though he was hiding whatever it was he was keeping so close to his chest. Yet, she never asked, far too busy applying for jobs and arguing with her mother to even press the subject. Donna didn’t know about the wonderful adventures she had already had with that strange man in the blue box and how her life had been so different. All that was lost now. Now she was no longer Donna savior of the earth but Donna, the best temp in Chiswick.

“Just leave it at the station!” her mother shouted, Donna just caught their last comments through the shutting of the car door and then she was off, gone. In triumph at ‘sticking it’ to her mother, Donna had to celebrate and she did it in the only way she knew how at this time in the morning – she turned on her CD player, the gentle hums of ‘I say a little prayer for’ by Donna’s lady of choice, Aretha Franklin. Of course the volume was too loud and the school children at the crossing could hear it blasting out of the speakers, even giggling at the miming skills of Donna. Her fingers tapped on the wheel, soon her head was bobbing from side to side and then her vocal chords came into play. Behind her, someone beeped which drew Donna from her chorus, she looked in her mirror and pulled a face and muttered something about the type of car owner they were and how she hoped that a bird mark that car’s rather nice and shiny hood.

And she was on the train, Chiswick Park Underground to St James Park and that was it, Donna Noble wasn’t just going to be temping today, no, she would be temping at Scotland Yard. She was to be trusted not loose herself every time she saw a man in uniform or urge herself not to steal a pair of handcuffs because, well, when doesn’t one need a set of handcuffs handy?

 

Coffee, doughnut and an armful of files was what greeted Lestrade in his office, some mornings he would just like to stay in bed and not have to deal with the criminals that just wanted to make his mornings hell. Donovan rattled off the events from last night, a break in and murder, he was only half listening, not out of him being but because he was expecting to meet some of the new work force that the agency had sent him.

“Greg, are you even listening to me?” Sally let out an exasperate sigh, she had stepped right in front of her boss and was making very stern eye contact with him which made Greg feel like a small boy, “Sorry, right, you have my full attention” focusing completely on Sally, for Sally was rather scary when she wanted to be. Finally, she got to dish out the information – a phone rang through the office and someone was printing off pages at a printer – Scotland Yard was never not quiet and sometimes it was hard to even think let alone have a conversation, but years of practice had made Greg rather excellent at drowning out unnecessary distractions. “Send Williams and his squad out, to man the sight. We’ll get off once I’ve finished this” Greg raised his coffee cup up, Sally smiled at her boss and laughed, “Sure, I’ll get the boys out”. There was something a little bit sexy when Sally said ‘the boys’, Greg didn’t fancy Sally but he had to admit that there was something attractive when a woman bossed him about and was in charge of a situation. 

Greg moved backwards from outside of his office, bad mistake for right behind him was another woman with a fiery attitude. Greg spun around on the spot quicker than he had before, he was sure that he had given himself whiplash. “Watch where you’re going” she snapped at him, her hands on her hips and, eyes fixed on this man with silver hair who had so rudely fallen into her. Greg gawped and then remembered that he did in fact have a mouth, “Sorry, yes, sorry-“ he was taken a back, a complete stranger had basically taken control of him, not much a police officer if this was to keep happening. “It’s alright handsome” Donna changed from ‘I’m about to slap you’ to ‘give me your number’ in a matter of seconds, a skill she had perfected when going on nights outs when her work buddies from a placement in Hackney, it really did help her get men though sometimes they did actually think she was going to slap them. Once that exchange had happened, Donna pointed at her name badge that had been clipped onto her straight down black smart trousers, “You wouldn’t happen to know who I’m supposed to talk, this place is a maze-“ Greg surveyed the woman before him, caught sight of the name badge and smiled with embarrassment, it would be this very person that he would almost assault. “You’re with me, I’ll show you where you’re set up. Came just in time, I’ll be needing a new one of these” he shook the empty coffee cup towards Donna.

Bad move.

Donna moved her head back and just gave Greg this disgusted look, Greg felt the colour drain from his cheeks, “-or, or I can get it”. That was better. She let him lead the way to her desk; Donna lifted her bag up and then stuck it under the desk. Greg lingered in the doorway of her office, he coughed to get Donna’s attention, who was getting herself logged onto the system and checking the phone. She looked up, expecting something important to be said but that stupid man was still here, “If you need anything-“ Greg was about to say that he was only a couple of offices away but Donna was on it already, “-then I’m sure I’ll work it out. Anything else?” Greg shook his head at once, “Best let me get on with it then”

And that was it. They’re first meeting, crossing paths.

Greg returned to his office to gather himself off, he collected his coat and badge from the back of his door and stepped out of his door, he looked down the corridor towards where Donna was and frowned. What on earth had he just let happen to him. He was going to go back and tell her not to speak to him like that when Sally was in front of him, a hand on his shoulder, “Ready Boss?” maybe another time then, “After you”


	2. The first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Sally are called away on a case, it seems that the London weather isn't agreeing with them and Greg's attitude isn't helping things. Back at the office, though Donna decides that she wants to know more about her new boss and makes the first move.

The house wasn’t too far outside of the main district area, a rather complex murder and one which Greg and his team would be more than happy to take on. The only unfortunate thing was that the case was high profile, a politician, known for dabbling in gambling and a hefty drug habit, people wanted in on the scoop and the press was out in force. By the time Greg and Sally got there, barriers were being put up and the hi-vis Bobbies were trying there hardest to shout over the annoying questions. Greg let out a sigh, and just at that moment, the heavens open.

“Oh for fu-“

“Papers, careful” Sally quickly cut Greg off, she nodded her head at a few familiar faces from their press conferences, the same out snotty nosed reporters with nothing more to do than get in their way. There was a time when the papers and the police got along but not since the phone scandals, nobody bothered with them anymore. Rupert Murdoch had a lot to answer for. Greg huddled up his coat to his neck and got the report off the duty Sargent, there was a shout from the press and Sally was instructed to go sort it out. Another bad move from Greg.  
Sally was trying to get the guys on the beat to keep the crowd back but people always wanted to get under his feet and pester him about things that weren’t allowed to know. “How’s the crowd control?” Greg teased Sally, who was back by his side, she let out a huff of annoyance – this was not what she sighed up, Sally was top of her game and being used to be a messenger was just not interesting. He got the message and even dared to look sorry for his actions but it would take more than his kicked puppy expression to fix this.  
“Forensics are just bagging up some more evidence and then it’s all ours. Jones is pretty particular about his job” but Sally was still not impressed, she folded her hands over her chest and looked away to Greg – her eye line meeting the tent that had been set up outside the house where most of the evidence was being stored. “I’m sorry” and there it was, Sally sucked her teeth, trying to hide her smile. She always liked making Greg beg for forgiveness, one his not so strong points, he hated making Sally upset, “Good, and Greg-“ Greg looked expectedly at her, “-it’s your turn to get the coffees, go on”, back to their old ways, to their banter and silly little ways. People often thought of the police as serious and yes they had to be but from time to time you could share a laugh or two.

They managed to get into the house in good time and questioned the witnesses as well fish out any further reports. A couple of toxicology had to be done, chemicals found around the victims mouth and nose, most likely drugs related but it needed to be tested. Sally was getting a full list of relatives, possible clients, any numbers that he could have rang in the past hour their phone needed to be inspected. She thanked the police that had kept the crime clear of anybody tampering with it, “Seems like the last person that was here was women named Jane, no last name, just a mobile number”- Greg had been squatting by the body when Sally relayed the new information, he pushed down on his knees to stand up, “Try and get in contact with her, she could be a lead to who killed him, there is just something off about this, might need to get some-“  
“We are not bring him in, no, we can do this “Greg put his right hand up, he knew whom Sally was getting mad at, but for once, he wasn’t going to be going down that path, “-someone to look at the body through a new set of eyes, autopsy. You know, I don’t always bring him in, he just seems to-well, appear. Okay-“  
There was a mutual agreement and nothing more was said on the subject of Mr. Holmes, it was clearly a tender subject and Greg didn’t want to put his relationship with Sally at risk. He knew it was wrong to bring Sherlock on on cases but sometimes, when he needed it the most; Sherlock was the only man for the job. Little did Sally know, it was also the only way to keep Sherlock from slipping back into dangerous ways, but that was kept hush hush, no need to spread rumours about?   
They finished up and headed back to yard, the train was clearing up and everyone was in a better mood now that they had some work to do, was rather strange, really, that they were happy that somebody had been murdered in their own home but, that their job.

Back in the office, things were a lot different, Donna had been making herself rather at home and had even bought herself a potted plant from the corner of her little area. Some of the girls were chatting over her desk, trying to get to know her a bit, apparently she was making somewhat of an impression of the younger ones, already getting into the role of mother hen. “Ladies, enough chit chat, get back to work-“ Greg steamed through them, his arms swinging from side to side, the girls scattered but Donna was having none it. “Er-excuse me, but a please and thank you and maybe a ‘pardon me’ wouldn’t go amiss” her chipper smile just made the comment burn into Greg and he even paused to stare at her, once again, it seemed, Donna was going to be difficult. “-and that names Donna, if you wanted to give me a right earful later” she winked at him and Greg blew hot air out of his man and stamped off to his office. The girls rather liked that, Donna sat back down, and started typing some documents she’d been given though her eyes were drifting down the hall to Greg’s office, all sorts of thoughts and ideas were going through her head.

“I need the res-hang on-“ a knock at Greg’s door distracted him, he covered the phone with his hand, “Come in” he was a little surprised to see Donna entering with a cup of coffee and a plate of various chocolate biscuits. “Thought you might like these” Greg opened his mouth, his lips tweaking into a grin, “Thank you Donna” she bowed her head to him and went to door before stopping, hand resting on the frame, “-and if you’re not busy later, we should probably go for a drink, alright” she closed the door behind her, Greg had to remember that he was on the phone for he had been staring at the door since Donna had gone, “-yes, as I was saying, the reports, I need them tomorrow morning”


End file.
